BW039: Een Sportvis Deskundige in een Wedstrijd die niet in de Haak is!
Een Sportvis Deskundige in een Wedstrijd die niet in de Haak is! (Japans: 釣りソムリエ・デント登場！ De Vis-Deskundige - Cilan Verschijnt!)(Engels: A Fishing Connoisseur in a Fishy Competition!) is de 37st aflevering van Pokémon: Best Wishes! de Serie en is de 37st aflevering van het 14de seizoen, Pokémon: Black & White. Blurb: Pokémon.nl Terwijl onze helden hun reis naar Nimbasa City vervolgen voor de volgende Gym Gevecht uitdaging van Ash, botsen ze per ongeluk tegen hun vriendin Bianca, die haastig op weg is om zich in te schrijven voor een vis wedstrijd. Hoewel ze nooit eerder heeft gevist, komen we erachter dat Cilan dat wel heeft, en dat hij ook nog eens een Sportvis Deskundige is! Het is duidelijk dat Cilan een expert in vissen is (zoals in zoveel dingen) en we ontdekken ook dat al onze helden samen met hem mee zullen doen aan de wedstrijd. Ondertussen blijkt dat de wedstrijd in het geheim is overgenomen door niemand minder dan Team Rocket, dat van plan is om alle Watersoort Pokémon te stelen die de deelnemers zullen vangen en de beste daarvan aan de baas te geven. Nadat Cilan een enorme Basculin heeft gevangen en Bianca ondertussen verwoed probeert om een nog grotere Frillish te vangen, besluit Team Rocket om er in alle commotie vandoor te gaan met alle Vis Poké Ball. Onze helden hebben ze door en er ontstaat een heftig gevecht. Met hulp van hun raket jetpacks, lukt het Jessie, James en Meowth om te ontsnappen, maar zonder de gestolen Vis Poké Ball, dankzij Frillish, die ze allemaal bevrijdt. De wedstrijd wordt afgelast vanwege Team Rockets stommiteiten en onze helden nemen afscheid van Bianca, waarna hun reis naar Nimbasa City wordt vervolgd. Debuten thumb|250px|Tussenstukje Black & Whitethumb|250px|Wie is deze Pokémon? Pokémon *Cilan's Basculin *Basculin (Rood en Blauw) Trivia thumb|250px|Het verhaal van deze aflevering concentreert zich op Cilan. *Professor Oak's Pokémon Live Caster: Scraggy *Deze aflevering zou eerst de 26st aflevering van de Best Wishes! Serie zijn, maar deze aflevering werd aangepast en naar achter geschoven. De originele Japanse titel van deze aflevering was ヒウンシティのつり大会！釣りソムリエ・デント登場！！ Vis Wedstrijd in Castelia City! De Vis-Deskundige - Cilan Verschijnt!! **Dit betekent dat deze aflevering zich eigenlijk afspeelt in Castelia City, maar omdat deze aflevering werd aangepast speelt deze aflevering zich of in een onbekende stad op Unova Route 4. *Beelden van deze aflevering waren te zien tijdens Professor Oak's Pokémon Live Caster van de aflevering Iris en Excadrill Tegen de Drakenkraker! Fouten *Ondanks dat deze aflevering is aangepast om tussen de afleveringen Archeops in de Moderne Wereld! en Film Tijd! Zorua in "De Legende van de Pokémon Ridder" te passen, hebben de makers van de Pokémon Anime een paar kleine details over het hoofd gezien. **Ash is verbaast dat Cilan zijn eigen vishengel bij zich heeft, ook al heeft hij Cilan's vishengel al gezien in de aflevering Met Open Ogen het Gevaar Tegemoet gaan! **Tijdens de Japanse versie van deze aflevering scant Ash Yamask met zijn Pokédex omdat hij hem voor de eerste keer ziet ook al heeft Ash hem al gezien in de aflevering Paniek in het Litwick Landhuis!. In de DUB is dit aangepast en scant Ash Yamask voor Bianca. *Tijdens Professor Oak's Pokémon Live Caster is het rood gekleurd stukje op het hoofd van Scraggy geel gekleurd. *Wanneer Jessie Woobat uit zijn Pokébal haalt, ontbreekt het stukje haar dat normaal gesproken voor de ogen van Woobat zit. Galerij Naam-BW039.png|De naam van de aflevering. Categorie:Afleveringen Categorie:Afleveringen Best Wishes! Serie Categorie:Afleveringen Black & White (Seizoen 14) Categorie:Afleveringen Pocket Monsters: Best Wishes! (Seizoen Japan)